Sasukes Sister
by Akahana742
Summary: The Life of Sasukes Sister.what kind of Problems will she face?COMPLETED!
1. Sasukes Sister

Sasuke was on Itachi's back running towards the hospital.Thier mother was having a baby.

"Nii-san, will mother be okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly

"You shouldn't be worried, shell be fine" Itachi assured him.

"Okay nii-san..." Sasuke replied.

A few minutes later, they were at the hospital.Itachi went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, which room is Mikoto Uchiha in?" Itachi asked.

"Upstairs, 3rd door, I believe." the man answered.

"Thank you, sir." Itachi answered.

Soon enough, they found the third door.Itachi knocked." 'Come in' was the sound of their mothers voice.Itachi opened the door and put Sasuke down. There, in their mothers arms were a beautiful baby girl. She had Sasukes color hair, and beautiful onyx eyes.

"Sasuke, come look at your baby sister." Sasukes mother smiled.

Sasuke walked over and looked.

"Nii-san, come look!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi walked over and glanced at Sasuke and the baby.

"You two almost look like twins.Whats her name?" Itachi asked.

"Ayame Uchiha, it's a fine name. She will always be my little Iris." Thier mother smiled.  
6 years later...  
"Ayame, wake up Ayame!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm to tired nii-san..." Ayame yawned.

This is what Sasuke expected. He pushed her off of her bed.

"Owww my head!" said Ayame rubbed her head.

"Get dressed and meet me at the door.Todays your first day at the academy." Sasuke reminded her.

She just nodded.So, she got dressed and met him at the door.

"Lets go." Sasuke command.

She nodded. On their way to the academy, she asked many questions.

"Are the people nice there?"Ayame asked.

"Some" Sasuke answered.

"Whats the academy like?"Ayame asked.

"Boring, fun, okay" Sasuke answered again.

Finally, they reached the academy. They went into the academy and sat down.Next, a boy with brown hair and red markings on his face came in. He went to his seat and sat down. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hey! You must be new here. My names Kiba Inuzuka, whats yours?" said Kiba.

"Ayame Uchiha." Ayame answered.

"I didn't know Sasuke had a sister!" Kiba shouted.

Next, a girl with indigo hair came in and sat next to Kiba, and then she turned around.

"Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuga, whats your name?" Hinata asked.

"Ayame Uchiha."Ayame answered again.

After a while, more people came. The next thing she knew, Ino and Sakura were glaring at her.

"What makes you think you can sit next to Sasuke?" Said Ino.

"You mean him?"Ayame pointed to sasuke.

"YES!!"Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

"Oooohhhh, he's my Nii-san.He said I could sit next to him."Ayame replied.

Ino and Sakuras mouth dropped."WHAT!?!?!"I didn't know Sasuke had a sister!" they shouted in unison again.


	2. The Academy and Sorrow

"Could you just shut up about that and leave my sister alone, will ya!"Said sasuke.

Ayame, in her whole life, had never seen Sasuke stick up for like that.

"Thank you nii-san."Said Ayame.

He just nodded. A few weeks past by for Ayame.The Academy has been the same, but Itachi nii-san have become more quiet. It worried her.So, she decided to ask sasuke about it.

"nii-san, how come Itachi nii-san is getting very quiet lately?" said Ayame.

"That's a good question.Ive been wondering that, too.He must be maturing more or something." said sasuke.

"He's up to something." said Ayame.

That day when she went to the academy, that's ALL she could think about. After school, she told sasuke she wanted to leave early because their mother had made a special dessert for them. They ran home.Suddenly, they stopped. Before their eyes, they saw kunais, blood, and people lying on the ground, dead.Suddenly, she saw Auntie and Uncle.

"Auntie!! Uncle!!Your not dead you just passed out!Wake up!"said Ayame.

She was screaming and crying now.Then Ayame and sasuke remembered.What about mother and father? They began run home.Sasuke opened the door to their house. It was very quiet until they heard banging from the living room.Ayame opened the door terrified.Itachi was in Anbu uniform with his foot on her parents dead bodies.

"Itachi nii-san...did you kill our clan?" said Ayame.

Itachi nodded.

"Why did you do that!?!" said sasuke.

"I wanted to test my abilities..."said Itachi.

"So that's why you killed our clan, just to test your abilaties?"Said sasuke.

Itachi nodded.

"Your insane!?!?!?!" said sasuke.

Sasuke went charging for him, but Itachi punched him in the stomach.

"Sasuke!!!!!"Said Ayame.

Ayame came charging for him. Although she was younger, she was smart. She almost nearly blocked all Itachis attacks. As she was battling, Itachi said these strange words over and over again.

"My foolish little brother and sister, If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in a unsightly way,run,run and cling to life."said Itachi.

Suddenly she got distracted by his words and Itachi punched her in the forehead, which sent her flying in the air and hit the wall.

"Ayame..."Said sasuke.

"Remember thoughs words..."said Itachi and he vanished.

Ayame was very injured and could not see very well. She looked at sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't die on me. I trust you. You're the only person left in my life. You helped me through good times and bad. The times we had together, yeah, those were the good times..."said Ayame.

And with her last breathe, she collapsed.


	3. The Hospital

The next morning, Ayame woke up in a hospital. She got up and looked at the blood stained clothes she was wearing. Then she remembered what happened last night. She was shaking of fear. She noticed all wounds on her body. Then she remembered all her siblings that are know dead. She began to sob. She didn't even know if Sasuke was still alive!

"I miss you, mother, father, nii-san, and my siblings. I will avenge you all! Dear love ones, my new dream is to avenge you all and restore our clan!" said Ayame.

Suddenly, Ayame had a flash back.  
Beginning of flash back when Ayame is 4 years old

"Itachi, go get Ayame have a important question to ask her." said Mikoto,

Itachi and sasuke and Ayame mother.  
"Whats the question?" said Itachi.  
"You'll see" said Mikoto.  
Itachi found Ayame and brought her to her mother.  
"Ayame, my little Iris...what is your dream in life?"Said Mikoto.  
"Mother, isn't it too early for her to decide that?" said Itachi.  
"We'll find out." said Mikoto  
Ayame thought, and then she replied.  
"Yep!"Said Ayame.  
"Whats your dream, Ayame?"Said Mikoto.  
"To be Hokage...that is my dream!" said Ayame.  
Mikoto was surpised.She had never heard anyone in the Uchiha clan ever say that. She always asked every child what their dream was but this one was different altogether.mikoto smiled.

"That's a beautiful dream, Ayame.I hope you make it come true." said Mikoto.

Ayame smiled.  
End of flash back back to reality when Ayame is 6 years old  
She forgot all about that.

"To be hokage, that is my dream." said Ayame.

Then she heard somebody coming. She sat on her bed, thinking it's a nurse. The person knocked.

"Come in." said Ayame.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Sasuke.

"Ayame, are you okay? You have a lot of banadages."Said sasuke.

Ayame got up and hugged sasuke, crying and screaming what ever words she said to him.

"Sasuke thought you were dead like the rest of them! I want to kill Itachi and restore our clan. And to become Hokage want to make those dreams come true the most in my life."Said Ayame.


	4. The Hospital Part 2

"Ayame, I miss them to" said sasuke.

"I thought I was the only one left in the Uchiha clan. Thank God I'm not alone." said Ayame.

The nurses came, but they walked away a bit because they let them have privacy.

"Its okay Ayame, We will restore our clan and kill Itachi."Said sasuke.

"But Sasuke...I have another dream. Remember when I was 4 years old and mother asked me what my dream was for the future?" said Ayame.

Sasuke thought, and then he nodded.

"To be Hokage...that is my dream!" said Ayame.

Sasuke smiled then nodded.

"Excuse me, I need to see Sasuke Uchiha for a second, is that okay?" said one of the nurses.

Sasuke nodded.Ayame sat on the bed waiting.3 hours later, shes still waiting.

"I've been waiting for hours and hours I'm going out the window." said Ayame.

She got up, and went out the window. She ran to her old home and sat on the roof.

"I'm a monster with no parents and no life."Said Ayame.

Suddenly, she heard sasuke climb on the roof.

"The Hokage is giving us a home to stay in. We will go back to the Academy in a week. We need to gather up everything in our old home and bring it to our new one, okay?"Said Sasuke.

"Okay, but whats going to happen to our new home?" said Ayame.

"The Hokage said it for when we get our new families, in other words, when we restore the clan." said sasuke.

"That's great. At least they won't burn it down or something." said Ayame.

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go to our new home." said sasuke.

Ayame nodded. When they got to their new home, it looked nice, but it had that Uchiha basket like things hanging from it.

"So now everyone knows where we NOW life."Said Ayame.

"This is just wrong." said Sasuke.

They walked in there new home. There were 3 bedrooms, nice furniture, and 3 bathrooms.

"Why are there 3 bedrooms?"Said Ayame.

"The Hokage said it's for people who have no home and their friend." Said sasuke.

"Okay." said Ayame. She loved company.


	5. All Over Again

"Hey! I found a TV! Said Ayame.

Ayame put on the TV so she and sasuke could watch it.

"Today on the news Itachi Uchiha have massacred the whole Uchiha clan except his little brother,Sasuke and his little sister,Ayame.these to will be put on adoption.Please go to the Konohas hospital for more information or go to the Akihiro Adoption center to adopt." said the news lady.

Ayame was terrified, and so was Sasuke.

"Were not up for adoption, the Hokage never mentioned that." said sasuke.

Then someone knocked on the door.sasuke opened the door.It was the hokage.

"You to are up for adoption because you to are the only people left from the Uchiha clan. We sent Anbu ninjas to kill Itachi last night and they came back with his body and we buried it to a grave. So you guys have nothing to worry about. Another reason we put you guys up for adoption is so you guys can start life all over again, but with no problems and a new family." said the hokage.

"Do we have to be apart?" said Ayame.

"It depends if that person picks both of you." said the hokage.

"Were not going to be up for adoption. We still need to restore our clan. And still, if we get adopted, and were apart, we won't be near our closest living relative EVER again." said sasuke.

"It's for the best." said the hokage.

"It is NOT for the best!" said Ayame.

"It's for your lives, young ones." said the hokage.

"I've had it with you!!!"Said sasuke.

Sasuke punched the hokage, grabed Ayames arm, and ran.Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them and made a tiger hand sign and hit their stomachs. The last thing Ayame heard in her mind was" save me from the dark...".Ayame had a flashback in her dream that made her remember her mother and father.  
Dream begins when Ayame is 5 years old  
Ayame is doing the grand fire ball jutsu she got it right the first time she did it and Itachi is watching her because he got it right the first time too.  
"As expected from my daughter" said Ayames father, Fugaku Uchiha.

Ayame smiles.Suddenly, her eyes turned red.

"Ayame! You have mastered the Sharingan at the age of 5! I will tell your mother the great news." said Fugaku.

Fugaku leaves in the house and Itachi walks in front of Ayame and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I mastered sharingan at age 8, Ayame.Do you know how special you are? You're in the Uchiha history! Hes going to tell everyone here that you mastered sharingan at the age of 5, maybe even the hokage." Itachi said.

Ayame smiled.

"thank you,nii-san.Your the best!"said ayame.

Finally,her mother came out of the house with sasuke.

"Ayame! Congralations!"Said Mikoto.

Mikoto hugs Ayame.

"Great Job,Ayame..."said sasuke.Sasuke looked depressed because he didnt master the sharingan yet.

"Dont worry nii-san,youll master it soon." said Ayame. Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks Ayame!"Said sasuke.


	6. The Akihiro Adoption Center

End of dream back to reality  
Ayame woke up in a strange place. She then realized-this is the adoption home. She looked around. Where was sasuke? She felt a tap on her shoulder. She twirled around. It was sasuke.

"Finally you're awake. The hokage took us here.Theres no way out." said sasuke.

A man came over to all the children around us.

"Okay guys theirs more people here to adopt a child I'm going to lock up the gate, okay?"Said the man.

Every body nodded. We were in a room with a gate in the front. He locked the gate and lots and lots of adults came saying which one they wanted.Ayame looked around and saw blonde haired little boy about sasukes age looking depressed.

"Hello, whats your name?" said Ayame.

He turned his head, shocked.

"Ummm...Naruto Uzumaki. Whats yours?" said Naruto.

"Ayame Uchiha.Nice to meet you." said Ayame.

"Wait, Uchiha? Are you sasukes sister? Is he here with you?" said Naruto."Yes and yes and yes." said Ayame.

Sasuke walked over to Ayame.

"Ayame, thiers a lady here to adopt both of us."Said sasuke.

Ayames eyes brighten up.

"Both of us? That's great!" said ayame.

She turned to Naruto.

"Thanks for every thing, naruto."Said Ayame.

He nodded. The man opened the gate and let her and sasuke out. The lady had brown hair with a white bandanna.

"Hello! My names Ayame, I work at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.Whats your names?" said the lady Ayame.

"Sasuke Uchiha."Said sasuke.

"And yours?" said the lady Ayame.

"Ayame Uchiha."Said Ayame.

The lady Ayame looked surprised." What a coincidence, we have the same name!"Said lady Ayame.

Lady Ayame smiled.

"I'll be right back!" said lady ayame.

Lady Ayame went to the counter, talking to a lady.

"Hey Sasuke, this lady's really nice I like her. What about you?" said Ayame?

"Me too." said Sasuke.

Lady Ayame came back smiling.

"Do you guys want me to adopt you?"Said lady ayame.

They both nodded.

"Okay, come with me." said lady ayame.

All three of them walked out of the center.

"So, how old are you guys?" said lady Ayame.

"9."said sasuke.

"6."said Ayame.Lady Ayame began to walk with them near her-sasuke on the left of her, Ayame on the right.

"Excuse me, Lady Ayame, are you our new mother? Did you see us on TV?" said Ayame.

Lady Ayame smiled.

"Yes and yes." said lady Ayame.

Sasuke smiled.

"So, weres our new home at?" said sasuke.

"Oh, yes, the hokage gave all your important things to my new home so you could still keep them. And we live in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, have you guys ever tried ramen before?" said lady Ayame.

Sasuke and Ayame shake their heads no.


	7. My New Mother,Lady Ayame

Lady Ayame looked surprised.

"Really? Are you two hungry?Ill make you some ramen."said lady Ayame.

Ayame smiled at this,so did Sasuke.

"I can't wait!" said Ayame.

Lady Ayame smiled.Finally, they got to the Ramen Shop.

"Alright guys, heres our new home. Come on, Ill show you around." said Lady Ayame.

They began to walk into the shop when they saw a man with gray hair near the counter.

"Hello! You must be those two kids Ayame was talking about adopting. You guys can call me Uncle." said Uncle.

Sasuke and Ayame looked at each other like WTF?!After that, Lady Ayame made them Ramen to see if if they liked it.

"Sooo, what do you think?" said Lady Ayame.

Ayame grabbed her chopsticks and started to eat. She began chewing than swallowed. Lady Ayame and Sasuke look at her to see how it tastes.

"Its...it's...its DELICIOUS!" said Ayame.

With that said Sasuke grabbed his chop sticks and began eating fast.

Lady Ayame looked at him to see if he likes it.

"Your right Ayame it is delicious!" said Sasuke.

Lady Ayame smiled.

"I guess we could get used to this..."said Lady Ayame,smiling.  
3 Years Later  
Sasuke and Ayame were in the academy again, nobody hating them because they now had a mother.sasuke is now 12.  
Ayame is now 9. Later on, they had a mission to go to escort a famous bridge builder and succeded.After that, the bridge builder named the bridge," The Great Naruto Bridge". After that, was the Chuunin Exams.Naruto vs. Neji, Naruto won. Since Naruto won, he had to go up against Ayame. Ayame and Naruto love each other so it was a horrible fight.Ayame hit Naruto with a kunai 3 times and he finally colapsed.ayame felt very bad about this, but she was sore.Sasuke vs. Garra, Sasuke won. While Sasuke and Garra fought[they had a chance to fight again there was a big boom from the audience.Orochimaru was back. Later on, the hokage fought Orochimaru with the Reaper Death Seal jutsu that could take peoples souls and eat them. The Hokage had only enough strength to take his arms, and the Hokage died. We had his funeral, in honor of him always protecting our village. A while after that, Tsunade, the new Hokage, became Hokage year after that[sasuke does not leave for orochimaru, being Itachi is already dead Ayame became Tsunades apprentice. She was taught every thing Tsunade knew. A while after that, Sasuke and Ayame became Anbu.Later after that, Ayame marries Naruto, and Sasuke marries Sakura. Ayame and Naruto have two kids named Haruto and Ayama.Sasuke and Sakura have two boys named Daisuke and Shunsuke, and no they are not twins.THE END.


End file.
